


The Stars On His Face

by Mean_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean_uwu/pseuds/Mean_uwu
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, a Daylight Elf, with suns in his eyes and fire in his veins. Who basked in the warmth of light.Tsukkishima Kei, a Moon Goblin, with the void in his eyes and ice in his veins. W̶h̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶u̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶k̶n̶e̶s̶s̶ Who was in love with the stars on his face.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. We Have To Run

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm Hi?
> 
> This is my first fic and idk I'm trying out a lot of stuff. I have a LOT of ideas for this au that I really want to get written. I'll try to update consistently and regularly but who knows.  
> I hope you guys enjoy?
> 
> Check my insta (@mean.uwu) for some of my trashy au art

Kuroo gaped open mouthed in fear as the light grew brighter still. His legs shook, his knees weak, making him stagger backwards, hand reaching out for support. His searching fingers found a tree, gripping loosely, steadying himself slightly as he felt the heat grow. Kuroo chanced a glance upwards immediately regretting his action. His eyes ripped away as if burned, and honestly he didn't know if they weren't.

𝘈𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳, 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘥, Kuroo cursed loudly. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥...  
He didn't have time to think about the future. Right now there was only one thing to do. We need to run. We need to run NOW. Kuroo face turned to his companion, frozen in fear on the ground. Tears streaked down their face as they stared at the horror before them.

"Hey, hey! We have to go, now."

Kuroo cursed at their unresponsive state, not even a nod to show he'd been heard. It's as though they were stuck. Kuroo moved towards them, pain in all his limbs, wincing through the heat and squinting in the light. Pain. Pain. 𝙋𝙖𝙞𝙣. It was almost too much.

Kuroo gripped their shoulders, shaking harshly, speaking harsher. "We are leaving." Hiss voice croaked out and he coughed on the suffocating air. Speaking was getting difficult. "Now", he managed, dragging his friend to their feet.

"Can't leave them. Save them." 

Their broken voice stopped Kuroo in his tracks. He looked into his friend's desperate eyes, filled with fear and pain. Filled with terror...and hope. So much hope. Like a flame which couldn't go out. It wouldn't go out. Kuroos heart broke. They thought Kuroo could save them. That he could save them all. For a moment he floundered. Guilt coursing through him. And then it was gone. Kuroo steeled himself, injecting ice into his words, a command in his voice. He had to dowse those flames. Dregs of magic flowed to the surface of his body. 𝙎𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠

"No" He said and watched as their face broke. "Whoever they were, whoever they used to be is gone. They DON'T exist anymore" He watched as they crumbled. 

"But" "No" his voice cold, his heart aching. 

"I- we can't save them. We can't do anything. All we can hope to do is outrun it. Maybe warn the tribes to evacuate, to run. But we can't stop it. We can't beat it. 𝑾𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎. He's gone. And now? It will destroy us all if we don't leave!"

Kuroo watched the light die in his friend's eyes. Good.

"Now run"


	2. T-they look pretty

𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐏𝐎𝐕

I fell to the floor with a thud, tears already brimming in my eyes. I lowered my head not wanting them to see but as always the stars glared down on me.

"Is he crying" "Hah what a baby" "Baby"  
Their taunts filled the air around pressing down on my shoulders, muffling my voice. Tears spilled over my cheeks.

𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍. 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍 𝚃𝚊𝚍𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒, 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎

I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't realise they had run off, a new shadow was looming above me. The air was colder when it spoke.

"Why're you crying?"

I froze at the voice, it was cool but not entirely unkind, it felt different. I looked upwards through the tears and immediately crawled backwards with a gasp.

Goblin. 𝗕𝗶𝗴 𝗚𝗼𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻

He seemed to see my unease (not that I was hiding it) and sighed tiredly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm checking if you're okay." 

I must have looked unconvinced because he sighed again continuing, "Look , if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be hurt already"

At this something clicked in my brain and my face coloured slightly, "Sorry" I mumbled avoiding his gaze. "It's just..."  
"Goblin"  
"Yeah, sorry"

He sighed again (he sighs a lot) and stood to his full height. I peered up at him, realising with a start that despite his height he couldn't be much older then myself. His face was young and round, holding that chubbiness all us younglings seemed to have. The goblins hair was pale, almost white, contrasting heavily with his blue skin which seemed smooth and oh so very soft.

Pretty. 

I blushed as the thought came to me unbidden, waving it away with a sharp shake of my head. The movement drew his eyes towards me and I gaped again, overcome.

His eyes were wide and bright. They glittered, catching the light and changing into an array of blues and purples. And although his face held a disinterested expression, his eyes were full of concern.

"Why did they push you anyways?" he asked, glancing away quickly as I accepted the outstretched hand. It was cool and smooth, completely unlike my own clammy palms. I should pull away, he's probably disgusted by me.

"Well I'm small for an Elf and they don't like my freckles much I guess." I answered, making to pull my hand away. I didn't want to, his hands felt nice. 

At my words however his face turned towards me in unbridled shock as he tugged me closer, gripping my hand tighter. 

"You mean they did this because of the stars?" The Goblin's face was wide eyed and confused. 

"I- uh" I stammered eloquently, my face darkening as he looked at me with those pretty pretty eyes. 

At my reply he seemed to regain some of his composure, dropping my hand if burned and looking away. 

"They're cool, the uh constellations I mean. T-they looks pretty." He muttered looking everywhere but me. 

Hearing him stammer for some reason calmed me down the most. This goblin, this boy, he was just like me. I had no reason to be scared. And just like that, I smiled, a full smile which spread over my face,crinkling my eyes. 

"Thanks!" I laughed, feeling much lighter than before. "Thanks for everything" I smiled up at him and he stared back, seemingly shocked that I could speak. 

He looked away again his cheeks darker than before, "What's your name anyways?"  
"Yamaguchi Tadashi, and you?"  
"Tukishima Kei." 

I grinned as we shook hands, maybe the stars didn't hate me as much as I thought.


	3. No time for Goodbyes

Kei and Tadashi have been friends for a few years now. Since that day where Kei helped him, they had been close. Tadashi following him around pestering him until they became friends (not that Kei didn't mind).  
You see, he was intrigued by the boy, the "freckles" on his face glittered and seemed blinding to him while no one else seemed to notice. No one else seemed to care. (not that Kei cared) And his hair looked really soft and floofy but Kei couldn't bring himself to run his fingers through and find out. And his eyes were bright, so so bright. They sparkled and glowed and were everything his own eyes weren't. 

Kei didn't understand why is belly fluttered whenever Tadashi looked over at him. Why his heart beat that much faster whenever Tadashi spoke. Why he wanted to reach out and hold him whenever he stood close. Kei didn't understand.

As he grew older he dismissed these feelings as nothing, maybe a side effect of befriending an elf. I mean, he had never even spoken to one before, let alone formed an emotional attachment to one, so that was probably it.

They were happy in those years spent together. Almost every waking hour in each others company, from the sun glaring high in the sky until the moon glowed above them. When they were little they played silly games, Tadashi not needing to persuade Kei to play. They ran under the sky, playing chase and moonball and sundash. 

When they grew a little older they started to compare notes on schoolwork, complain about teachers and laugh about classmates. They wished they were in the same class.  
They had fun. 

And then Kei started his moon cycle. 

He was locked away in the darkness, unable to come out for weeks on end. Everyday Tadashi would wait at their bench, hoping today it would be over and they could be together. 

The moon cycle was painful, any Goblin would tell you. Your skin stretches and distorts, peeling away and regrowing at different rates. Your eyes felt like spikes everytime you blinked and painted strange colours across your sight, dropping and changing making you dizzy and sick. You nails grow, toughen and sharpen becoming stronger but bleeding greatly as the previous nails have to fall off to inhibit this change. Everything is sore and bruised as you pray you make it out alive. 

And then just when you think it's all over, the horns push through. 

They break through the bone, remodeling your skull, elonggating and creaking as they force their way through. Ripped skin blistering and painful, spewing the thick red liquid. Blood runs down into your eyes, dripping everywhere as you writhe in agony. You beg to pass out, to let the pain overwhelm you to the point where you no longer have to feel it. But by this point your body is stronger and you have to endure it awake. Painfully aware of every spike in this torturous cycle. 

Each cycle varies in length, some taking days while others months. A Moon Goblin could easily die during this process, but if they survive their strength increases almost ten-fold. [Some even try to chemically engineer a second wave to become even stronger, so far none have survived the process and the experiments were promptly banned by the ruling monarchy. Any found practising this cruel process would be arrested and thrown into prison to rot.]

Kei's cycle lasted 7 weeks, 2 days and 4 hours. He was left immoblie for 3 days afterwards, his family fearing for his life. When Kei finally emerged from his room no one realised what was wrong, preoccupied by the fact that he hadn't perished in the process. It took several weeks until his brother noticed, face paling as he realised why Kei seemed to still be in pain.

The Tsukishimas moved out not long after, moving far north to the cold embrace of the goblin homeland.

Kei never even got to say goodbye.

Tadashi stopped waiting at the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We be sad


	4. Cold

Kei POV

The mountains are cold. I mean duhh we are as far north as you can possibly get. Ice coated the land and frost grew in the sky, it didn't snow as such rather everything was still. And cold. And bleak. And Tadashi won't be able to visit.

Why am I even thinking of him visiting, I know he can't. Even if Daylight Elves could survive in this harsh cold he won't be allowed to visit. Mother made that very clear.

I scowled into the ground, my eyes aching from staring at this eerily empty world. It's still and cold and I miss him. Glazing over each identical house after house I let my mind wander to wherever it wanted to go.

I found myself laying on grass,green and fresh. Soft beneath my fingers and cushioning the place beneath my head. My bag was strewn somewhere behind me as I lay there trying to forget my worries in the dimming light of day. The sun was obscured by clouds but an even brighter star blazing beside me. His warmth washed over me making me smile involuntarily as we lay there in silence. He was so bright, blinding, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see how wide his smile was, or if he was even smiling at all. But I could feel the joy radiating off of him, we were happy. Content.

A voice shook me from my daydream, bringing me crashing back into the cold and empty. Akitera stumbled into my room, his face a false smile (as if I can't tell) and spoke in a voice too bright, garish, fake. This was fake.

I'm not an idiot. I worked out something went wrong with my cycle but honestly I don't care. I'd rather be with him in school. Because I was used to it there and I had settled in and no it has nothing to do with his smile and the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he loves and those cute cute freckles.

Ugh what am I thinking. Why does it hurt so much. I rubbed my eyes again. Atikeru looked at me concerned and asked if I had eaten anything yet. His voice was strangely distant. It sounded muffled. I squinted and for some reason there was 3 of him.

Huh, that can't be good.

I dimly heard Atikeru yelling for our parents before I slumped forwards, the last thing I saw was the bright and glowing eyes of my kind Daylight Elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Well uhh tHAT happened
> 
> Nothing is supposed to make sense right now so at least there's that? You'll get to meet everyone soon do t worry ahah. 
> 
> Uhhh see ya in the next one lmao.


End file.
